Kongeriget Danmark
by LoverOfTragedies
Summary: After they abandoned Matthias, the Nordics were not aware that the Dane was dealing with problems. After a talk with Lukas, Matthias decides to become reclusive. Due to the seclusion of Denmark, the world is spun into chaos and anarchy.
1. Chapter 1: Declination

Kongeriget Danmark

Chapter 1: Declination

_**You will never know when your loved ones will hate you one day…..**_

_**For you "failed" to love them for who you are…**_

* * *

It was a Monday, where the Nordics decided to hold a meeting, in Sweden, for economic reasons. Lukas and Emil were first to arrive at the meeting place, followed by Berwald and Tino. All of them took their usual seats, waiting for Matthias to arrive. Lukas forcing Emil to spout out the endearing words of brotherly love, while Berwald trying to be his best at being affectionate to Tino, in which Tino rejecting him being his wife. An hour passed by, and Matthias has still not arrived. Lukas became a little irritated at Matthias for still not yet going to the meeting. Berwald just commented his usual grunts, while Tino did his best for calming everyone down. A few minutes later, Matthias finally arrived. Lukas, being Matthias' friend and all, decided to choke the Dane with his own tie, but to his surprise, Matthias gave no reaction, and decided to stop. He then apologized for being late and told his little lie about being late. Afterwards, everyone began their meeting, telling this and that, making amends or agreements, and leaving somewhat satisfied of the outcome of the meeting.

"Den, can we talk?" Lukas asked.

"Sure, Norge. So what do ya want to talk 'bout?" Matthias replied.

"What happened? We all know you lied about being late. Can't you tell me?"

"Nothing Norge. I was just overloaded by work that I forgot about the meeting."

"Den! You good-for-nothing, childish idiot! Can't you ever trust me with whatever you're going through?!"

When Matthias heard his, he became surprised at the lashing Lukas gave him. He became teary-eyed and left the room, crying silently. He rushed to his room and locked the door. He then sat at the corner, crying silently. Much to the Dane's reaction, Lukas was utterly surprised and confused. Why would the Dane be so affected by the simple words the Norwegian used to say at him? Thinking for a while, Lukas decided to leave the Dane alone, to sort his feelings and everything. He was sure that Matthias would be fine tomorrow, right?

He was wrong.

* * *

Tomorrow came and Lukas decided to go to the Dane's room, trying to check if Matthias had calmed himself down and went back to his chipper, happy-go-lucky mood. When Lukas tried to open the door, he found it locked. He then tried to call the Dane out of the room.

"Matthias? Are you okay?"

There was no response coming from the other side.

_"I guess he's still sleeping….."_ Lukas thought.

Continuing with the Council meeting, everyone but the Dane gathered at the very same room. Lukas, unsurprised at the lack of the Dane, Emil, thinking about what happened to Matthias, Berwald, grunting at the loss of the cacophonous voice, and Tino, thinking about the Dane too, continued on with the meeting, with starting it by Lukas explaining where the Dane is.

What they do not know is that the Dane is not there anymore.

After crying yesterday, Matthias decided to fly back to Copenhagen as fast as possible. He took a bath, fixed his suitcase and clothes, and rushed out of the building earlier than any of the Nordics would wake.

Matthias never understood why the Nordics were so mean to him. Sure, he was the oldest, granted that he found both Berwald and Lukas, but he never got the idea of how to treat brothers. He never got to ask their father how to do so when Ber and Lukas showed up. So, he decided to at least try to be brotherly at them as much as possible, but when you are a superpower at your time while you are taking care of your siblings, you'd find it quite hard to do. So Matthias became tyrannical with them to, causing Berwald to rebel, taking Finland with him, and later on, causing Lukas and Emil to leave him alone for a few centuries. He tried! Can't they understand that he tried being the brother he wanted?! Was it easy that he had to be who he can never be?! They never understood what it was to become a superpower and the eldest of five! They never understood the consequences of being two people at once! They blamed him for trying his very best, his very best to separate his bloodthirsty side with his brotherly! And yet they have the audacity to mock him?!

He then decided to cut off all connections with the Nordics.

* * *

Upon arriving at Copenhagen, he immediately went to Dragsholm Slot. He vacated the old and lonely castle, deciding that the place would be perfect for his seclusion. He then prepared everything, from the room he will sleep in, to the kitchen and the living room. Next, he hid every new technological gadget he had, his phone, laptop and table.

He was determined not to be the brother of the Nordics.

He was determined not to show up ever again.

He was determined not to affiliate himself with other countries.

He decided to never speak to anyone again.

Little do the rest of the Nordics know that this will cause a very big change in the world, and little do they also know that the chaos to be sewn is their own wrongdoings.

* * *

_**The world hates you when you are living…..**_

_**And loves you when you are dead…..**_


	2. Chapter 2: Disappearance

Kongeriget Danmark

Chapter 2: Disappearance

* * *

_**When you're there, no one notices what you do for them…**_

_**But when you're not, they will finally know all the sacrifices you made for them…**_

* * *

When the Council meeting has finished, the rest of the Nordics went back to their own rooms, except for Lukas. He decided to go to the Dane's room again. He knocked once, no reply. The second, again, no reply.

_"Is he still sleeping? He must have drowned himself in beer again…."_ Lukas thought.

"Matthias, you there?"

No reply.

"Open up!"

Seething with rage, the Norwegian left the doorway, and proceeded to his own room. He had no time to babysit such an adult. He went back to his own room and gathered his stuff, for Lukas, Emil and Tino had to go back to their respective countries. Lukas just decided to give Matthias a ring when he gets home, so that the Dane can go back to his.

Little did he know the Dane already left yesterday.

* * *

In Denmark

Upon settling in Dragsholm Slot, Matthias heard a knock on the door. Being the Dane that he is, he went to open the door. To his surprise, there was a mailman there, handing him a letter being leaving. When he got the letter, he saw that it was signed by none other than the Government of Denmark, so he immediately went to his room, locked the door, closed the windows and covered them using the curtains. He then sat by the bedside and opened the letter.

_Dear Personification of Denmark:_

_Upon your arrival at Copenhagen, I was immediately informed of such. To my curiosity, why did you hasten your departure at the Nordic Council Meeting? Did something happen so soon that you had to come back? Please let me know, so that I may inform the others about your status. The only hunches I have are either the meeting was finished early or you did hasten your departure. If you have other things to say, please include them in your letter to send._

_Signed,_

_The Prime Minster_

When Matthias read this, he was somehow delighted. He may tell him of his plan, and may even use this as a stepping stone for his plan. He then made the letter and sent it back to the Government.

Little do the Nordics know that this decision of Denmark will send not only them into chaos, but also Eastern and Western Europe.

* * *

3 Months Later

Matthias was successful with his plan. He got the government to hide the information regarding him and to close all of its borders completely. Due to this, Nordic Europe was not prepared for Denmark's seclusion and "self-sufficiency". Norway, Sweden, Finland and Iceland suffered economic problems as well as social problems. They never predicted that Denmark would suddenly do such a risky move, and yet Denmark is not even affected by the economic recession. Not even the personifications of Scandinavia, except for Matthias, knew what had caused this. They had to get to the bottom of this.

Lukas immediately tried to get access to a plane going to Denmark, but even he was not allowed. In his inner self, he had this feeling that something went wrong after the Nordic Council Meeting, but he only noticed this when Denmark immediately closed its borders.

_"What had happened? Did something go into Matthias again?" _ Lukas thought.

After trying again and again, he finally got one for every one of them, but to his dismay, they were placed under heavy government surveillance. They may not act upon their wills that will oppose the laws of Denmark or they will be imprisoned, country or not. After such notice, he contacted Berwald, Tino and Emil. He told them that they should try and visit Matthias, in which all agreed. They need Denmark to open up again, or who knows what will happen in a few months more. Every single one of them packed their bags, met in Oslo and flew to Copenhagen.

Upon arrival, they were greeted by the President of Denmark and was shown the way, only for Lukas to ask him where Matthias is. To their shock, he immediately ignored their question. This even made Lukas think more. What happened that not even this guy has an idea where Matthias is? Did he do something? But all these he kept silent to them. He just wanted to find the annoying Dane to sort things out so that everything can go back to what they were.

Little do they know Matthias was with them all the time.

When Matthias heard that the other Nordics were visiting, he was immediately requested by the President to come, under a condition that he'd wear a disguise. He did as told, and went to see them. He gave no happy reaction whatsoever. He just looked at them with a blank face, devoid of emotions and reactions. When Lukas looked at him and ignored him after, he was somehow glad that whatever he planned for was working. He then bade goodbye to the President and went his way to his home, his lonely home in which he happily resides.

When Lukas looked at a certain person, he wondered. Who was that guy and he was with such an entourage? He seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place where. He just ignored the thought and went along with the President. His subconscious however, had a doubt that the person may be Matthias, just wearing some kind of a clever disguise. But as the subconscious, the doubt, again, was ignored.

Little did he know that he was right.

Little did they also know that they had been playing with Matthias in his cruel game.

* * *

_**When an enemy sees you through a multitude, regardless of time, he/she can never mistake your identity…**_

_**But when a relative sees you, they forget who you are and what you did, and they may not bother to know…**_

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update. Well I tried my best here, I hope it's enough. I'm just a rookie, somehow... I'm not used to having my ideas expressed by stories, especially when I'm showing them at strangers, okay? So please no flaming. :) I'll just try to give cookies to those who R/R, so please do! Also, I have no Beta Tester here, so I'm just rechecking my errors after making the chapters, so please bear with me if there are any.**

**~ LoverofTragedies**

**P.S. : I'm new to the A/N thing :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Disarray

Kongeriget Danmark

Chapter 3: Disarray

* * *

_**Life in its purest form is happiness, its delicate form, joy, and its sheer form, euphoria…**_

_**Death in its purest form is sadness, its delicate form, mourning, and its sheer form, revenge…**_

* * *

When Matthias arrived in Dragsholm, he removed his disguise and went to his room. He watched as how busy the city is by his window-side. He saw the different balloons and streamers, he heard the blaring Danish music he so loved and felt the excitement from the occasion. But as he felt the spark of excitement, he immediately dismissed it. He had no time to deal with emotions. His plan was finally going his way, and he had no time for distractions. He had to do the second stage of his plan, to show up at their faces, with his changed form, of course, and confront them.

He wanted revenge. He wanted them to know that he was tired of the abandonment and loneliness he felt. He wanted them to know what it felt, how it feels like to be left by your only loved ones, and having your identity used against you. They needed to know, and he will gladly give it to them, not on a silver platter though.

He heard a knock on the huge door, and again, being a Dane, he went to get the door. To his surprise, the same mailman was standing in front of him, holding a letter. He then was surprised at the event. Why did he receive a letter from the Prime Minister, why so is it urgent? He then did what he did with the first, and to his surprise, the Nordics are somehow believing whatever the government gave them. He held small hope onto this, for he knew Lukas always has the closest hunches among them. He needed to revise a small thing in the plan. After planning, he got his coat and went off, to see the Nordics.

* * *

In Copenhagen

The Nordics settled in a fancy hotel near the airport after being handled by the government and its entourage. Each went to their respective rooms and did their own business. Lukas, however, was thinking. He couldn't place in his mind who the person was. What did the person have that on only one meeting did he had a great impact to Lukas? He needed to know who the person was, to settle the feeling he felt on their encounter. He then heard a knock on his apartment door. He first put on his own coat then went to the door.

"Who is it?" Lukas asked grumpily.

"It's me." Matthias replied blankly.

Upon hearing the voice, Lukas was shocked inwardly and opened the door. He saw the Dane, but not in his happy mood. He was puzzled, so he did what his impulse told him. He went on to grab the Dane's tie, but to his surprise, he was stopped by the Dane. He then dragged the Dane inside and slammed him to the wall.

"Where the hell were you?! Were you not aware of the changes in Scandinavia?!" Lukas asked angrily.

Matthias gave no reply from Lukas' questioning. He instead looked him in the eyes, showing a blank expression.

Enraged, Lukas cursed in Norwegian. Matthias just looked at him blankly. Lukas then calmed down and dragged the Dane to the couch. Matthias reluctantly followed Lukas and sat down.

"What's with you Matthias?! Why aren't you talking?!" Lukas commented.

Still there was no response, so the Norwegian just had to let it slide. He then told the Dane to stay on the couch, and then he went to fetch the others, so that they could be with Matthias again. Sure, the Norwegian was quite insensitive, but he somewhat longed for the Dane's annoying persona to be with them. After a few minutes, Lukas finally got Berwald, Tino and Emil to come to his room, much to Berwald's dismay. They went in, and saw Matthias sitting on a couch and reading a magazine. Tino immediate went to Matthias to greet and hug him, exclaiming how much he missed the Dane, Berwald annoyingly grunted due to the Finn's actions toward the Dane, and Emil standing beside Berwald. Upon receiving the hug, Matthias hugged back reluctantly and went on to reading after being hugged. He just ignored the others and went on with his reading until he was finished. Berwald immediately left with Emil, exclaiming that he had nothing to do with the Dane, and Emil agreed so. Tino hesitantly followed, persuading the two to come back and spend time with Matthias.

"Matthias! This isn't a joke! Why aren't you talking?!" Lukas somehow blurted in anger.

Upon hearing so, Matthias just ignored the Norwegian and proceeded to leave him alone. He expected a bit more from the guy, but alas, Matthias was disappointed. He wanted Lukas to snap. He wanted his reaction so that he can lash back harder, stronger better.

Shocked at the Dane's reaction, Lukas just put the thought off and went to trying on answering his main problem. After a few minutes, he finally found one trait in Matthias, that he not only show to him, but to the others as well. Lukas noticed how Matthias acted. Matthias became a person like him, devoid of joy and emotions, socially inert and insensitive. The only thing that hinders Lukas on finding the answer is the reason why. Now that the Dane is with him, he would gladly take the time to grill the answers out of Matthias, one way or another.

Little does he know that the answer he will find is the problem he started.

And little will the world know that the impulsive Norwegian will set things worse.

* * *

_**The answer to the problem is not always the solution…**_

_**But the answer itself may be the bigger problem…**_

_**And the solution to that will determine the next…**_

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, LoT here! I finally got to finish the third chapter! Hope ya like it! If there are mistakes in this chapter, feel free to tell me!**

**~LoverofTragedies**


	4. Chapter 4: Dissociating

Kongeriget Danmark

Chapter 4: Dissociating

_**Loneliness in it of itself is not threatening, it is what causes it that is…**_

_**So is solitude, it's the reason that kills…**_

* * *

Lukas, pondering on Matthias actions more, found it difficult to read the man. What was so difficult for him, if the Dane acted somehow like him? Was he really that insensitive, that he can't even somehow relate to people who are insensitive too? Or was Matthias that good in hiding his own emotions and motives?

These questions, however, were found bombarded to the man's thinking, much to his chagrin. He wanted to ask the Dane so badly, but he knew that Matthias will reject him. He also needed to know first, by himself, what had caused his sudden change in Matthias. He pondered on the things that preceded before the seclusion of Denmark. He thought deeper. What really triggered inside Matthias that gave birth into this insensitive, smart fool that was not the Dane. He had to retrace his memories. He needed to really know what has taken effect in Matthias. He then went into a small trance, figuring out the details of his conundrum.

* * *

With Matthias

Matthias' plan was finally working. He had the Nordics on his palm, confused and shocked. He just needs to do the final thing on his initial plan, to cooperate with Russia. Yes, Russia. He needed the tall guy for two things: First, Russia was socialist, and he too, is taking steps to embrace socialism. Second, everyone sees Russia as a big madman who loves to force people to be with him, but what they don't know is that Russia and Denmark have long before been friends.

He then grabs his little suitcase and fills it with small, necessary items, and his axe. He would depart for Russia by the next 2 hours.

To his surprise and dismay, when he went to the airport to leave, he saw the Nordics, and they saw him. He needed to get away quick. He saw Lukas rushing at him, blinded with raw fury and anger. He suddenly remembered that the Nordics were in a tight leash, so he just whistled, and somehow magically, two guards appeared. Holding a contract. Signed by the Nordics. The Norwegian then calmed down and eyed Matthias. If he can't get to Matthias in Denmark, then he could get Matthias in other countries, since he did see Matthias in the airport with a suitcase. He then hatched his own plan, and told the Nordics.

Finally, the Nordics got to leave, and Matthias went to his small, private plane. He then placed his stuff and sat down. He needed to think on how to stop the Nordics. He knew that Lukas will try to follow him outside of Denmark, so he needed a plan. He tried to think, but the stress and lack of sleep prevented him to do so. He became so sleepy that he got to sleep after 5 minutes.

* * *

Time skip (2 hours and 30 minutes)

When Matthias woke up, he was quite dizzy. He went to his suitcase and grabbed his small medicine box. He drank his medicine and went on his way. He went out of his plane and proceeded to the airport. He needed to meet Ivan. He needed his plan to succeed. He needed to sate his thirst for revenge and vengeance.

Going out of Sheremetyevo, he went outside and called for a taxi and went to Russia's lonely castle. He was ecstatic inside. His plan was going well. Russia has agreed to meet him and to talk about a plan about an alliance. His on-off friendship with Russia will stop and a new alliance will shine.

Arriving at Novgorod Kremlin, he spotted Russia waiting for him by the castle gates. Having the formal greetings between themselves, both set off inside. Denmark casually thanking Russia for the opportunity, he goes on telling Russia small details of his plan. On the other hand, Russia willingly listening, somehow agrees on the plan with no questions whatsoever. Denmark offers Russia to talk about everything in the next hour, in which Russia obliges.

* * *

With the Nordics

After seeing Mathias leave, Lukas pondered off onto where Mathias wanted to go. Surely, Mathias would go north since he saw him moments ago. Wanting to know more where Mathias would go, Lukas immediately boarded the plane, along with the others. Sitting inside, he immediately grabbed a small map of Europe and delved onto what country Mathias would possibly go to. The whole region of Scandinavia is out of the question, he knows. The Baltics, possibly, he thinks. But Russia, it's a big no, he mutters. Dumbfounded, Lukas is left to wonder as to where Mathias would really want to go. Finding less and less power to think, he falls asleep.

* * *

Time skip (1 hour later)

Lukas wakes up to Emil shuffling about. He figures that the plane has arrived in Oslo. Wanting to get out of the plane, he stood up and went on to get his things. Walking out of the airplane, he went on to do the usual airport requirements. Finishing them half an hour later, Lukas goes outside the Oslo Airport, tagging with him the other Nordics. He wanted them to stay with him for a while and help him with the current situation at hand. He also wanted them to help fix the broken family back. Dysfunctional as it is, he just wants Mathias back with them. He wants him back.

Little do they know that Mathias disregarded any thoughts about family.

Little do they know small things about Mathias, and little do they know Europe is about to get upstaged.

* * *

_**Pair up a misunderstood person with another and they shall find understanding...**_

_**Pair up a hurt person with another and they shall find comfort...**_

_**Pair up a smart person with another and a plan is conceived...**_

_**But pair a person with all these three with another...**_

_**You've got a calamity brewing...**_

* * *

**A.N.: Hello everyone~ Sorry for a very, very late update. I got stuck with this one and I managed to procrastinate a lot and voila~ A story left in the closet~ But now I managed to get this back. **

**I had problems to deal with, and somehow I managed to insert some stories for the time I can't update this.**

**If there are any errors, please do tell~**

**~LoT**


	5. Chapter 5: Destabilising

Kongeriget Danmark

Chapter 5: Destabilising

* * *

_**"The drops of rain make a hole in the stone, not by violence, but by oft falling."**_

\- Lucretius

With Lukas

After being baffled at the location that Mathias might go to, Lukas pondered more onto what he wanted to do in a certain place rather than the location itself. The idea that Mathias would go somewhere and do something important, nonetheless not in his country, has stumped Lukas well. If he would do that, then it meant something very important.

But other than pondering at his own thoughts, he needed to fix his own problems. Falling little by little into the recession, Lukas was now feeling a full force headache. He wanted this little charade of Mathias to end. Who knows who will suffer next? Most doubtedly the whole of Europe, of course. Walking to his office, he sat down and drowned himself in paperwork that he needed to do a few days ago.

* * *

In Novgorod

"Russia, my old friend, have we gone into agreement into the terms of our alliance?"

"Da, we have. Although you wanting to do this baffles me, friend. Care to tell?"

"I'd rather not tell you now Russia. I shall when the time is right."

"Alright, Denmark. Just telling you I'm here, da?"

"Sure, Russia. Tak."

"Пожалуйста."

Leaving the little conference room, both Russia and Denmark head to the study to talk about the plans they had conceived. Denmark was glad about this. And so was Russia. Denmark wanted revenge, Russia wanted friendship. Forming this alliance would benefit both of them. Denmark had been an old friend of Russia. The Nordics only prevented him to see the big giant, and thankfully, Russia understood him. He did not like the others anyway. Entering the study, they now go on, to talk about their plans and to make sure the world suffers.

_**Denmark's plan has now begun.**_

* * *

A month later

In the World Meeting

The inevitable meeting had come. Denmark, in his rotten luck, had to go as his responsibilities as a country. He was in front of the doors, wanting to compose himself before entering. Sighing for relief, he stood here for a good full minute, then entering inside.

Thankfully, the Nordics have not arrived yet, he thought. Seeing the usual members of the G8, he went to his new spot, beside Russia. Sitting there, he was sent a strange look from the others, except Russia. Shrugging it off, he grabbed his paperwork in his bag and went on to study them. Sitting beside him a few minutes later, Russia looks over at what Mathias was studying. Smiling at the sight, albeit small, he gave Denmark a soft pat on the shoulder, signaling his prescence. No doubt, Mathias acknowledges it and smiles softly at the giant.

The others, though, are horrendously shocked at the sight, except Canada. Since when did Mathias and Ivan became friends? And since when was Mathias not afraid of the giant. They knew asking him now would give no good result, so they waited for the Nordics.

Surely, 30 minutes later, the Nordics came. Suffering their own headaches, the group notices the silence in the room, and next the weird, sitting pair. Lukas himself was greatly shocked at what he saw. Now having a realization, he now knew that Mathias went to Russia and had a small meeting with the giant, the details of it, he does not know.

As everyone came in the meeting, the meeting itself went smoothly, if you would ignore the whispers of gossip pertaining to the two. Although all of those whispers were in earshot of the pair, they paid it no attention. They were playing this game, and they would make sure they would win.

Causing widespread panic amongst the nations. Check.

* * *

And as the meeting ended, Russia and Mathias slowly left the room. They both knew what to do next. If both of them wanted to give birth to a new empire, they needed to place their pawns carefully. Mathias knew Lukas had been trying to find out his plans and Russia knew he would become a serious topic during the EU meeting months later.

They both needed to divert their stalkers and play their game carefully. After all, the both of them did not want their plan to cease immediately. They wanted to make this happen, and they will do everything to do so. Even if it requires great familial sacrifices.

Mathias wanted to slowly force the Nordics down the recession, while Russia wanted to cripple the European powers slowly as well. They needed to kill them slowly, and then deliver the coup de grâce. After all, mercy should not be granted onto the merciless.

* * *

With Mathias

He was smirking inwardly. His plan is working to his design. Next, he wanted to divert Lukas' attention at the moment. So why not completely close all relations with him, he thought. He went on to his meeting with his government about his plans. Although the government disagreed strongly at his idea, he mentioned that Russia would be supporting them in their future endeavors. Although he knew that Denmark itself was prospering quickly without the other Nordics, Mathias was still baffled at the disagreement of his own government, but he paid it no mind. At least in the end, he got them to agree.

Little by little, they will suffer. Little by little will a new empire rise. Little by little will Denmark satisfy his craving. Little by little, Mathias would destroy the world.

"_**The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting." **_

\- Sun Tzu

* * *

**A.N.: Hello~ LoT here~ I wanted to finish this chapter quickly after making this immediately after Chapter 4~**

**If there are errors, please do tell me~ R/R! I had out ice cream~ ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Delegation

Kongeriget Danmark

Chapter 6: Delegation

* * *

"_**I care for myself. The more solitary, the more friendless, the more unsustained I am, the more I will respect myself." **_

― _**Charlotte Brontë**_

With Mathias

It was really working for him. Lukas' mind had been sidetracked with him actions, although they weren't really that necessary, he had to do that. His next problem is his next confrontation with the Nordics. The meeting is another 3 months away. He needed to make sure that he'd properly execute his schemes.

Thinking deeply, he found out the answer to his conundrum. If he wanted to fix his familial "problem", he could open up again to the Nordics, but secretly, he could sabotage them slowly. He could destroy them from the inside. Thinking this, he goes to the airport immediately, rushing to catch a flight to Russia.

* * *

With Lukas

From a slight headache to a killer fever, Lukas had no time to deal with other things than trying to fix his economy. Since he was somehow dependent on the Dane, Denmark making no interaction to him had literally made his economy collapse like the Great Depression. People were suddenly panicking at the loss of contact and they too were sidetracked from fixing the previous problem.

Sighing in anger and in frustration, Lukas really wanted to sock Mathias' face when he could have the chance. Right now, he needed to fix his current problem. Calling to Emil, he went on to ask them for help.

"Emil, lillebror. Come help big brother."

"Lukas, what happened to you?", Emil answered back, his response laced with worry.

"Just a big problem, lillebror. You know why."

"It's him again, isn't it.", Emil replied, filled with spite.

"Yes, lillebror."

"Ugh, I'll be on the way."

Knowing that Emil would come and help him, he struggled going back to his office. Only moments later, he felt with a thud.

* * *

With Emil

Rushing to Reykjavik Airport, Emil knew he was racing against time. He has barely little time, and he needed to be in Oslo immediately. In luck, he managed to catch a plane bound to Oslo when he arrived in the airport.

Knowing that his storebror is getting sicker every move Mathias made, he wanted to make Mathias suffer too, but he too wanted to know why Mathias was doing this. He did not know any event that would have led to such a catastrophe for them.

But with him, Lukas comes first. Leaving Reykjavik for Oslo, with his fears, he brings with him his own help and aspiration to stop this madness.

* * *

Time skip (2 hours)

With Mathias and Ivan

Upon arriving at Moscow, Mathias found Russia waiting for him in the airport. Knowing that his friend came to fetch him, he knew something was also up for the other party.

"привет Mathias. I've expected you to come today. Come, we have to talk about things."

"Hej Ivan. Sure, I also have things to talk about. Same place?"

"Da."

Mathias nodded at the affirmation to his question. Knowing that Novgorod would be his next destination, he went on to sleep the whole ride going there. Ivan, on the other hand, pondered as to why his friend is acting maliciously. Not that he'd mind, but he would like to know the reason why. Worried about his friend, he thought about things that could have happened in between the Nordics.

* * *

With Emil and Lukas

Arriving at Oslo, Emil immediately rushed to Lukas' house. Knowing that his storebror is fully sick, he knew he cannot waste time. He knew that Lukas by now would be either working his sick ass off or he'd be found somewhere, fainted.

Rushing in Lukas' room, he didn't find him there. Surely enough, he found Lukas fainted on the floor of his study. Picking Lukas up, he brought him to his room, placed him on the bed and went on to cook soup.

* * *

Back to Mathias and Ivan

Arriving at Novgorod, Mathias and Ivan exited out of the taxi and went inside the gloomy castle.

"Are you awake now, Mathias?"

"Ja. Now, should we go immediately to the room?"

"Нет. We'll at least eat first."

"Okay."

"You know Mathias, you can tell me what's bothering you. I don't want to see you sick."

"I'm fine Russia, tak."

After being shrugged off, Ivan knew he can't get Mathias to open up for now. But he really wanted to know what's wrong with his friend. Silently saying sorry, he knew he'd have to do this later.

* * *

Going to the conference room, Mathias told Russia his plans. His plans of opening up to the Nordics to secretly destroy them from the inside. Russia, a bit sent aback from Mathias' ideas, just nodded in reply. He knew he shouldn't do this. He knew it was wrong, but he had to support his friend.

Russia, with at least some mercy, wanted Mathias to somehow do it slowly, masking his concern by stating that by doing so, at least Mathias would be able to still do what he wanted. Mathias accepted Russia's sudden intervention. At least he knew Russia was still with him.

Going out of the room, Mathias and Russia went outside to relax for a while. Wanting to break the silence Russia began speaking.

"Mathias, will you stay or will you leave to Copenhagen again?"

"Ivan, I'll stay for today. I need to get out of Scandinavia for a while."

"Okay. Just so you know, I'm here to listen to you."

"Tak, Ivan, but not now."

Again, being shrugged off, Ivan knew he can't get anything from Mathias, not until he was drunk. As night began to fall, so did Ivan's plan started to work. He really needed to do this. Knowing that it would jeopardize their friendship, he swallowed with a heavy heart.

"_**That is how heavy a secret can become. It can make blood flow easier than ink." **_

― _**Patrick Rothfuss**_

* * *

**A.N.: Hello again~ It's LoT!~ I wanted to finish this immediately~ I didn't want to be sidetracked again~**

**Feel free to R/R if you want to~ I give cookies and ice cream~ No flaming~**


	7. Chapter 7: Deception

Kongeriget Danmark

Chapter 7: Deception

* * *

"_**Man is not what he thinks he is, he is what he hides." **_

― _**André Malraux**_

In Novgorod

Night fell silently, and Mathias and Russia had a simple dinner. After casually asking Mathias to have a little drink with him, had went on to get vodka after Mathias' approval.

Getting a bottle of his precious vodka, he returned to Mathias, bringing with him two glasses for them. Sitting down beside him, he poured some vodka for the both of them. Both held their glasses up high, with happy spirits around, and recited:

"Skål."

"Ура."

Both drank their drinks immediately, Mathias slumped on hir chair, tired, and Ivan, watching his friend. Mathias, pouring vodka for the both of them, was smiling a bit, finding his own reprieve from his problems. Ivan on the other hand, was worried for his friend. He was slowly drinking his own drink, watching Mathias warily.

After drinking down the whole bottle of vodka, or so to say, Mathias drinking the whole bottle, he felt really drunk and dizzy. Now that Ivan had managed to get Mathias drunk, he went on to do his own investigation.

"Mathias, what's really wrong? Why are you doing this to your siblings?"

*hic* "Fuck it Ivan. Just fuck it." *hic* "It's not fair. I suffered trying to keep my family together, you know that." *hic* "Fucking Berwald and Tino left me, they left me Ivan! It was painful, for Odin's sake." *hic* "Then Berwald took my Lukas away from me, and Emil acted as if he didn't want to be with me."

*Oh..."

*hic* "It was painful Ivan! I had to deal with my own psychological problems, then they gave me more! I had my plate full, fuck!" *hic* "And then when I had been swarmed with work, I got to finished them way too late. We had a meeting..." *hic" "And Lukas was way too unfair..." *hic* "It's just not fair..."

Ivan, astonished at Mathias' revelations, saw him crying. It broke his heart to see his friend cry. Slowly going to him, Ivan hugged Mathias and patted his back softly. Mathias, in his tears, hugged Ivan and clung to the giant, as if he wanted Ivan to comfort him in his sorrows.

"It's alright, Mathias. I'm here. I'm here."

* * *

Carrying Mathias, Ivan went to the living room, slowly. He set Mathias down and let him cry on him. He knew what Mathias has been going on. He knew the pain of being abandoned by family. He knew the pain of being scolded for no good reason. He placed his hand on Mathias and rubbed his back softly.

After a good few minutes of crying, Mathias finally fell asleep. Russia swiftly and softly went on to his living room. Wanting to tell Lukas about his findings, he immediately called Lukas.

"Алло, Lukas?"

"Ja, this is he. Who is this?"

"It's Ivan. Listen Lukas, you need to say sorry to Mathias."

"Why? I don't recall doing anything that would hurt Mathias."

"Well now you did. He mentioned to me being late in your meeting and you being unfair. Just please say sorry to Mathias. If you'll say it late, you may pay for the consequence."

"Hm. Okay, takk Ivan."

"Пожалуйста. Just don't mention me saying this to you."

"Okay."

Putting the phone down, Ivan sighed. He'd get the short end of the stick if he'd find out, but he knew this was for the best, and for the best it shall be.

* * *

With Lukas

After talking to Russia, he thought about what Ivan told him. Yes, they did have a meeting a few months ago. Yes, Mathias was late. But other than that, he did not recall anything.

Thinking deeper, he finally found the reason behind Mathias' motives. He remembered scolding him for being late and he remembered Mathias running away, crying. Mathias' must have felt really bad after his scolding.

Grabbing his phone, he messaged the Nordics to meet him in Stockholm. He needed them to know why Mathias is doing this to them.

Grabbing his coat next, he rushed outside. Wanting to finish this problem, he ran. He ran as fast as he could.

With a heavy heart, he knew he had to fix his mistakes. Not wanting to admit it, he really felt bad after knowing that he made Mathias like this. Yes he knew that Mathias before really went through troubled times. Yes he knew some of them were his fault. But he never knew, he really didn't know, that Mathias would break like this. Would break into little pieces while his counterpart would pick the pieces for him.

* * *

An hour later

After arriving at Stockholm, Lukas immediately went to Berwald's house. He knew Berwald right now would be partially sick. Even right now, he is. Lukas was pushing himself to meet the others, despite his health declining. After 15 minutes of driving, Lukas went out of the cab after paying. Arriving at Berwald's house, he knocked on the door.

The door opened, revealing a slightly pale Berwald and a wobbly Tino. Grunting at Lukas, Lukas took it as a sign to go in, and he did. Entering the room, he sat down on the nearest chair and placed his hand on his head.

"Sorry for botherin you guys. But I finally found out what's wrong with Mathias, with Ivan's help, nonetheless."

"Oh that's great Lukas! So we just need to wait for Emil, right? Can we rest for a while? My headache's hurting me."

"Hm. Okay, Lukas. Me 'nd my w'fe will r'st for awh'le."

Nodding at Tino's request, he too went on to nap. At least in his sleep, he can get the heavy feelings he has. At least, he too, can find solace in the realms of his imaginative mind.

A few minutes, Berwald and Tino woke up to sounds of knocking. Both standing up, they went to the door and opened it, revealing a distraught Emil. Immediately going in, he frantically searched for Lukas, only to find him softly sleeping on the couch.

Sighing in relief, he went to his brother. Not admitting it, he was really worried when he didn't find his storebror sleeping. He only found out about his departure when he finally checked his phone.

Feeling exhausted, he slept beside his brother. Finding the sight adorable, Tino squealed with delight and hugged Berwald all of the sudden. Shocked, although inwardly, Berwald shut the door, carried his wife to the couch, and both of them went back to sleep.

* * *

"_**Only in the darkness can you see the stars." **_

― _**Martin Luther King Jr.**_

**A.N.: Heyo, LoT here~ Here's a new chapter for you guys~ Sorry if this seems rushed, but I wanted to complete this. I had this idea before going to sleep and I typed in a few words for me to continue when I woke up~ Soooo, yeah~**

**Don't forget to R/R~ Please~ *puppy eyes***


	8. Chapter 8: Deliverance

Kongeriget Danmark

Chapter 8: Deliverance

"_**To err is human, to forgive, divine." **_

― _**Alexander Pope**_

* * *

With Mathias

Waking up with a nasty hangover, he found himself on a bed. Wanting some water, he got up and went to the kitchen. Getting himself a glass of water, he saw Ivan making blinis for them. Sitting down on the chair nearby, he made his prescence known to the giant.

"доброе утро, Mathias. Is your hangover gone?"

"Godmorgen. Not really, thanks for asking though."

"Ah, do you want blinis?"

"Sure, why not."

Waiting for 15 minutes, Ivan finally served them breakfast. Sitting opposite to Mathias, Ivan gave him his own portion of the breakfast, along with a serving of butter. Both were eating silently. No topics, no small talks, no chit-chat whatsoever arising from the two. Just plain deafening silence.

When the both of them finished breakfast, Mathias was preparing to leave. Ivan, standing by the door, wanted to accompany Mathias back to Copenhagen. He wanted to make sure his friend would return safely and he wanted to see on how Lukas would resolve the problem. Sure, Ivan did tell Lukas all about the problem, but even Ivan is afraid on Lukas' moves later on when they would confront them.

After all the preparations, Mathias and Ivan set off, to Moscow. Mathias was secretly wanting to go back home to continue scheming, while Ivan wanted to see for himself on how Mathias is coping.

Catching the flight to Copenhagen, Mathias fell asleep on the trip and Ivan just watched his friend sleep.

"Yekatrina, what am I gonna do? I feel guilty for doing this..."

* * *

Time skip (2 hours later)

Arriving at Copenhagen, Ivan still found his friend asleep. Not wanting to wake him up, he just carried the sleeping Dane back to Mathias' supposed house. Ignoring the stares of the others, Ivan managed to hail them a cab, setting off for Mathias' home.

Half an hour later, they arrived at his home. Ivan found it small, quaint and peaceful, quite ironic to the hyperactive and loud Dane. Paying for the ride and carrying his friend, he went inside and set his friend on the couch. Sighing in relief, he set down the bags next and went on to call Lukas.

"привет, Lukas?"

"Yes Ivan, what is it?"

"You need to come here now. Mathias is asleep. I can set you a plane to Copenhagen without problems. Please prepare in an hour."

"Okay. I'll be there"

"Просто будь осторожен, okay?"

"Don't worry, Ivan. I will."

"благодаря."

Hanging up the phone, Ivan sent a worried glance at the sleeping Dane. Him wanting things back into place has forced him to make a decision, albeit with a heavy heart, he knew he had good intentions.

* * *

Time skip (ANOTHER TWO HOURS)

Stepping out of the plane, Lukas was somehow rushing slightly to Mathias' house. Wanting to resolve the whole fiasco between them, he ran. He ran, as if there had been no tomorrow. He ran, because he knows he couldn't stand his Mathias going through all that pain.

He knew, that after their separation, Mathias fell apart. The loss of Lukas in his life did send him spiraling to depression, as Emil had written him before. He wanted to give relief to his Mathias, to alleviate his depression, to help him and to love his Mathias.

Arriving there, he went inside, panting. Seeing Mathias still asleep and Ivan sitting worriedly on the chair near Mathias, he sat down opposite to Ivan. Silently saying thank you to Ivan, he sighed. Parting the hair of his Mathias, he gently ran his hand on the face of the sleeping Dane.

Finding Mathias to be sleeping innocently, he patted his head gently. Moments later, Mathias began to stir, and he then woke up. Seeing Ivan with him gave him a sense of relief, but when he saw Lukas, he felt a mix of anger, regret, sadness and loneliness.

Knowing what would happen next, Ivan excused himself from the three and went upstairs, leaving Lukas and Mathias alone. He wanted to give the two some space.

After the Russian left, Lukas and Mathias both were silent for a while, neither making good eye contact with each other, until Lukas broke the silence.

"Say Mathias, how are you right now?"

"Hmph. I'm fine. Why'd you ask anyway?"

"Well, I care about your welfare. I know I acted irrationally during the meeting and I wanted to say sorry. I did not manage to get your side, and I overreacted way too much. I know what you have been going through, and I want you to know that I'm always here for you. I love you Mathias..."

Shocked at Lukas' apology and confession, Mathias was just staring at Lukas, then he cried. Clinging to his Lukas, he cried tears of joy. Placing his head on the crook of his neck, he hugged Lukas. Lukas, though, reciprocated the hug and patted the back of Mathias.

"So does that mean you'll make things go back to normal, Mathias?"

*sniff* "Uh-uh." *sniff*

Rubbing the Dane's back, he kissed Mathias' cheek lovingly and hugged Mathias. Mathias, on the other hand, just let himself be loved by the Norwegian. Finally, he can make things go back to normal. He can have his Lukas again.

* * *

A Year Later (I PROMISE IT'S THE LAST!)

Northern Europe has went back to normal. Borders were opened again, communications were fully reestablished, and prosperity came back to their lands. Seeing that he managed to get Northern Europe back to it's feet, Mathias happily sat by the chair on his porch, letting the cold winds tickle his face.

Knowing that his Norge would come and visit him, he waited happily. Right now, he was very happy. He managed to fix his family problems, he managed to be with his Lukas, and he managed to be his joyful and hyperactive self again.

"_**If I had a flower for every time I thought of you...I could walk through my garden forever." **_

― _**Alfred Lord Tennyson**_

_**THE END**_

* * *

**A.N.: Hello~ LoT here~ I finally managed to finish the story~ I really intended the story to not exceed 10 chapters, and after posting the 7th, I decided that it would be best to end the 8th~**

**Thanks to those who read this from start to last~ You have my utmost and most sincere gratitude.**

**Please R/R~ I give cookies and ice cream~ *puppy eyes***


End file.
